Angel mine
by sushi-powa
Summary: Traduction de AlphabetFredAngelina 5éme année pendant le bal de noël.. Mais que se passtil sur le terrain de quidditch ?Une ptite review ?


**Salut tout le monde ! C'est ma première traduction alors évidement c'est pas parfait. Soyez indulgents s'il vous plait ! **

**Je remercie énooormément Bel-o-kiu-kiuni de m'avoir envoyer cette histoire, m'avoir harceler pour que je la finisse et de me l'avoir corrigée. D'ailleurs les passages en italiques lui appartiennent. L'histoire par contre a été écrite par Alphabet. Étant donnée qu'elle ne m'a toujours pas répondue, je publie quand même mais si elle ne veut pas que je la publie je me verrai dans l'obligation de supprimer cette histoire … Les personnages, quand à eux sont a madame Rowling. Voila ! Bonne lecture ! **

_I found out she's an angel  
I don't think she knows I know  
I'm worried that something might happen to me  
If anyone ever finds out _

Why, why did they send her over anyone else?  
How should I react?  
These things happen to other people  
They don't happen at all.

They might be giants ,She's an Angel 

Angelina se leva et toucha la ride entre les sourcils de Fred. « Continue de les froncer comme ça et tu va avoir des rides, » Dit-elle en le taquinant.

« Ce menteur, tricheur! » cria t-il en regardant d'un air mauvais le coté gauche de la pièce.

Angelina cligna des yeux et ce tourna dans cette direction, Percy, Mr. Verpey, Harry et Georges…de quoi parlaient-ils donc? « Ah, Fred, quelque chose me dit que ton cœur n'est pas vraiment aux festivités ce soir. »

Il lui sourit tristement. « Est-ce si évident Angel mine ? »

« Et bien nous pourrions appeler ça l'intuition féminine, si tu préfère. »

Sa grimace était très petite mais c'était une authentique ride de Weasley.

« Fred ? »

« Oui?»_  
_

« J'étais en train de penser… et si nous allions taper un peu dans le Souaffle? On manque d'air dans le coin de toute façon. »

Il la regarda le souffle coupé, ne sachant pas quoi dire

« Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda t-elle inquiète

« Tu-tu-tu »

Elle secoua son bras. « _Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas?_ »

Il éclata de rire, et elle était trop soulagée pour se fâcher. « Tu t'es habillée très chic, tu t'es maquillée, tu as même arrangée tes cheveux et tu propose que l'on aille jouer au _Quidditch_? »

Angelina haussa les épaules, « Pourquoi pas ? De toute façons je vais abîmer tout ça dans 3 heures n'est ce pas ? »

Il rigola de nouveau « Tu sais je savais qu'il y avait une raison pour que je t'aime bien » Il l'a pris par le bras et ils marchèrent vers la sortie.

Angelina roula des yeux. « Te rends-tu compte que nous allons jouer avec un souaffle ! » Lui signala t-elle. Ils se dirigèrent discrètement vers la porte et regardèrent rapidement autour d'eux pour s'assurer qu'aucun chaperon ne les avait vus et se faufilèrent dehors. « Ma balle. Pas la tienne. La _mienne_. »

« Ce qui rendra ma victoire encore plus douce lorsque je t'aurai battu. » Dit-il d'un air pompeux.

Angelina haussa un sourcil. « Oh que c'est mignon ! On va voir jusqu'à quel point tu es arrogant quand on montera en haut. Guirlandes. » Ajouta-t-elle pour la Grosse Dame qui les regardait d'un air impatient .Elle les laissa passer poliment.

« Je serai très bon. Ne t'inquiètes pas. » Il sourit et l'aida à traverser le trou dans le portrait.

Ils reçurent plus d'un regard étonné de la part des plus jeunes Gryffondor pendant qu'ils marchaient vers le hall – toujours en robes de soirées mais tenant dans leurs mains leurs balais .

Ils éclatèrent de rire en voyant l'expression de certaines personnes alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le terrain de Quidditch.

« Ils ne peuvent pas croire que nous allons balayer la Grande Salle. » Dit-elle.

« Non, mais ils ne s'attendent pas non plus à ce qu'on aille jouer - _Rogue_! » siffla Fred soudainement.

Bien que personne n'ai jamais dit que les étudiants devaient assister au bal, les deux amis étaient certains que Rogue leur aurait enlevé des points pour s'être glisser dehors pour jouer au Quidditch. C'est sûr que Rogue en serait capable.

Tout d'un coup, Fred la pris dans ses bras et se serra pour pouvoir cacher leurs balais entre leurs corps. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et l'embrassa.

Angelina nota au passage qu'il embrassait bien mieux que quand il avait douze ans.

« Weasley ! Johnson! Ne saviez-vous pas que ceci est supposé être une danse ? »

« Désolé professeur Rogue » Dit Angelina mielleusement mais cependant à bout de souffle. « Nous devrions peut être retourner au bal? »

Un peu déçu par sa docilité, il se retourna et partit d'un pas furieux.

Fred se pencha près de son oreille. Ses mains étaient toujours autour de sa taille. « Très doux, Angel mine. »

Elle lui souri en retour. Quand Rogue fut hors de vue, ils abandonnèrent toute discrétion et coururent comme des fous jusqu'au terrain.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient sur l'herbe, Angelina gémi : « Nous avons oublié la balle. »

« Oh, garde la foi! » Fred se pencha sous les stands et émergea un moment plus tard avec le Souaffle. « Pensais-tu que Georges et moi n'avions jamais joué des après match ? »

« Eh bien je m'en doutait déjà un peu mais maintenant que tu me montres la balle j'en suis sûre »

Il souri et jeta le Souaffle dans le ciel. Angelina saisit son balai et le pris dans sa main aussi rapidement que Harry pour attraper le vif d'or.

Fred a cligné des yeux. « Ca doit être plus difficile quand tu n'anticipes pas auparavant. »

_Elle sourit. « Est-ce que tu veux parier maintenant, et nous épargnez tout ce temps perdu ? »_

_Il s'envola et lui fit face. « Tu m'as pris de vitesse. » Il a tendu le bras, a pris la balle qu'elle tenait et s'est dirigé vers les anneaux._

_« Tricheur ! » Cria-t-elle, volant après lui. _

_« Tu ne peux pas juste admettre la défaite. » Paraissant assez satisfait de lui-même, il a jeté le Souaffle vers les anneaux._

_Angelina a prit un élan de vitesse et l'a rattraper avant qu'il ne traverse les anneaux. « Quand in faut Poursuivre, Fred, je ne suis jamais mauvaise. » Se retournant brusquement, elle ajouta. « Et je dit que la Poursuiveuse mène le jeu ce soir. »_

_Fred s'est battu longuement et durement, y mettant tous ces efforts, mais c'était clair qu'il n'était pas Poursuiveur. Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris quand il dut avouer sa défaite. Angelina n'était pas connue comme la meilleure Poursuiveuse de l'équipe pour rien._

« Tu est vraiment meilleur que je ne le pensais. » Le réconforta-t-elle. « Et de toutes façons je préfère que tu sois mon batteur dans son armure d'argent gardant tous ces Cognards loin de moi. »

« Batteur dans une armure d'argent? »

« Elle pouvait voir qu'il essayait de ne pas sourire. « Et bien, je devais te dire quelque chose pour que tu te sentes mieux après cette épouvantable performance. » Elle lui tapota la joue : « Je sais que tu me comprends! »

Il saisit sa main puis sembla confus ne sachant que faire avec. Il la retint pendant un moment puis Angelina souri en disant : « Tu veux voir qui est le meilleur Gardien? »

Fred répondit à son sourire puis lâcha sa main. « Après toi Angel mine. »

_Ils avaient tous deux l'air pathétique. Le manque de lumière n'aidait pas la situation, de plus aucun deux ne pouvait se souvenir de surveiller les trois anneaux, et après chaque envoie ils devaient partir à la recherche du Souaffle._

_« Je déclarerais forfait maintenant, si ça peut nous faire retourner au château. » Offra Angelina après avoir recherché le Souaffle pour la cinquième fois de suite._

_« Je savais que tu t'inclinerais finalement devant ma supériorité. » Dit-il. « J'accepte ton abandon. »_

_Angelina roula des yeux et lui envoya la balle dessus, qu'il – à la surprise de tous les deux – attrapa._

Ils ont commencé à revenir vers le château. « Tu sais, » Dit-il sérieusement, « Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça m'aurait mis d'aussi bonne humeur. » Il s'est soudainement retourné et l'a regardé. « Tu es glaciale! »

« Vraiment? »Angelina réalisa soudain qu'elle était en train de trembler en frottant ses mains. « Je n'avais pas remarqué »

Fred enleva son manteau et le posa sur ses épaules, prenant son balai (à elle) et le mettant sous son bras (à lui). « C'est mieux ? »

Elle lui souri en le resserrant autour d'elle et dit : « Beaucoup mieux, merci ! »

Fred répondit à son sourire. C'était étrange : elle paraissait très belle plus tôt dans la soirée, toute bien habillée, maquillée, parfaite. Mais maintenant… maintenant avec ses cheveux défaits, son maquillage coulant et pratiquement enterré dans sa robe, maintenant elle était plus belle qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'être avec n'importe quelle robe ou maquillage. Il se demanda pourquoi il pensait à ça. Il se demanda s'il devait lui dire ou pas. Il se demanda si elle le laisserait l'embrasser encore. Et il se demanda pourquoi il se demandait _ça_ !

«Tu n'as pas froid ?» Interrogea t-elle.

Fred cligna des yeux et laissa toutes ses pensées derrière comme il retournait a la réalité. « Oh …Euh…non, pas vraiment. »

« Tu es sûr? »

Il mis sa main contre son front avec toute la sobriété d'un médecin. «Tout à fait sûr »

« Oh … okay… » Ils marchèrent encore un peu. Ensuite Angelina brisa le silence. Elle tendit la main et toucha son bras. « Fred? »

Ils s'arrêtèrent. « Oui, Angel mine? »

Elle remarqua qu'il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il disait ça.

Il l'appelait seulement comme ça et ne se souciait sûrement pas de son cœur qui battait de plus en plus vite à chaque fois qu'il l'appelait par ce surnom. Elle était sur le point de le lui dire mais au dernier moment elle se dégonfla et pris la voie de la lâcheté. Elle sauta sur la première chose qui lui passa par la tête et lui demanda : « Euh…comment ça se fait que tu m'appelle tout le temps comme ça ? »

Il sembla surpris. « Tu ne le sais pas ? »

« Aucune idée. »

« Je ne te l'ai jamais expliqué? »

« Pas que je m'en souvienne. »

« Angel-lina, Angel-line, Angel-mine » Lui dit-il tout simplement. Il baissa les yeux pour la regarder, regarda ses mains toujours posées sur son bras et respira un grand coup, rassemblant tout son courage. « Mais tu sais… je me demandais… »

Angelina se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de retenir son souffle. Elle expira lentement. « Oui? »

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. « Est-ce que tu es 'angel mine'? » Lui demanda t-il tout doucement en jouant avec quelques mèches de cheveux.

( angel mine mon ange à moi)

Angelina déglutit et regarda au plus profond de ses yeux. « Ce n'est pas une… blague? » Lui demanda t-elle a moitié effrayée que ça soit encore un de ces tours-- elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle ferait si ça en était effectivement une : pleurer toute la nuit ou toute la journée du lendemain aussi.

« Je suis si sérieux que je pourrait rivaliser avec Percy. »Lui répondit il solennellement. « Et tu sais que je ne peux pas être plus sérieux que ça. »

Elle éclata de rire -- plus par soulagement que par amusement. « Mais si tu avais été Percy, tu n'aurais pas eu de réponse à ta question. »

Ses mains se posèrent sur ses joues : « Qui est ? »

Angelina avança d'un pas et posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Fred. Ses bras l'entourèrent et elle remarqua qu'elle s'emboitait parfaitement. Elle regarda vers le haut et embrassa son menton. « _Oui_, tu es adorable, petit Weasley."

Ses bras la serrèrent plus fort, lui faisant presque mal. Il toucha son visage rapidement et l'embrassa de nouveau. Comme elle l'avait pu remarquer plus tôt, Fred embrassait vraiment mieux qu'avant. Fred pouvait apparemment utiliser sa langue pour faire autre chose que débiter des explications inutiles pour petits polissons. Mais ce fut sa dernière pensée cohérente pour un bon bout de temps.

Quand elle repris possession de ses sens, elle remarqua que le ciel était beaucoup plus clair que tout à l'heure quand ils venaient de sortir. « Fred? »

Il commença à jouer dans son cou. «Hmmm? »

Cela dérangeait sérieusement sa concentration. « On--doit--y--aller, » Dit elle tant bien que mal en essayant de se dégager

Il fronça ses sourcils et leva la tête. « Si tu ne peux pas dire quelque chose de sympa. » Dit-il ressemblant étrangement à sa mère, « Alors ne dit rien du tout. »

« Non, je suis sérieuse. Regarde. Qu'elle heure il est? »

Il regarda vers le ciel et le fixa comme s'il s'était éclairé juste pour le décevoir. « D'accord alors » dit-il dans un grognement.

Angelina se mit sur la pointe des pieds et toucha la petite fourrure entre ses sourcils. « Continue de froncer tes sourcils comme ça et tu vas avoir des rides ! » Le taquina-t-elle.

Il baissa sa main et embrassa sa paume. « Si tu continue de faire ça, comment peux tu espérer que j'arrête un jour? »

Elle enlaça leurs doigts ensemble tandis qu'ils marchaient. « Je te propose un compromis. Je le ferai quand tu souriras aussi »

« Ça me semble juste. »

« Hey, voila un sourire. » dit elle joyeusement en passant un doigt sur sa ligne de sourire et attrapa sa main de nouveau.

Bien trop tôt, ils atteignirent la salle commune des Gryffondors, maintenant vide. Il l'accompagna jusque devant les escaliers, prenant bien soin de garder ses pieds sur le sol **(car sinon bardaf sur le sol, messant escalier_! dixit bello )_** « Bonne nuit m'dame! »Dit-il tout en effectuant une petite courbette.

« Bonne nuit, Fred » Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois et monta jusqu'à sa chambre.

_Fred ne pu empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur son visage. Il avait la certitude qui c'est un sourire idiot, qu'il souriait comme un imbécile, mais il s'en fichait. « Angel-lina, Angel-line, angel mine. »_


End file.
